Of Mockingbirds & Mimics I
by Jo3
Summary: Every week, 'special agents' Serena and Darien become a whole new person. With romance and danger woven in their roleplay, will they survive their first big game?
1. Lucky Girl

Of Mockingbirds and Mimics Vol. One 

Chapter **One**: Lucky Girl

            It was a sunny day, with just a few clouds dotting the otherwise azure sky. Sitting under a weeping willow tree, inside the grounds of the most prestigious academy, a clique of girls giggle, unbeknownst to the danger ahead. 

            " So, I was like…" a redhead droned on. 

            " Uh huh? Then?" a blonde leaned forward. 

            " Hey, you guys!" a voice chirped, interrupting the oh-so-suspenseful story.

            " What Chantel?" the redhead snapped irritated.

            " Look," Chantel pointed to the two figures standing in the shadows of the lofty building. They appeared to be making out. 

            " Ooh!" the blonde's eyes glittered. Grabbing her tape recorder she moved towards the couple. 

            As soon as the girls got close enough, the redhead's eyes widened. It was the new girl, Stephanye Blythe, lip locking with the 13th richest tycoon in the world's son, Sean. 

            With a giggle, Stephanye pushed Sean through the door. Her green eyes glittered malice as she continued to kiss with Sean in the dark room with only one window. She winced slightly as he ran his hand not too lightly through her dark brown curls. Reaching into her pockets, she drew out a black glove. Still kissing him, she put the glove on.

            Confused at the sight of the glove, the girls continued peeking through the window. The blonde continued whispering the juicy scene into her black recorder. " What a great scoop for the column," she thought.  They stared amazed as Stephanye took a silver chopstick that held part of her messy curls. She pushed Sean's face to her neck as she bit into the tip of the chopstick with her mouth. Still holding the chopstick in her gloved hand, she twisted the chopstick in her mouth. The silver tip fell off her tongue and onto her hand. A green pill slipped out. 

            Stephanye kept the pill under her tongue. Knowing that the pill's outer case will dissolve in ten seconds, she drew Sean's mouth to hers. After tongue wrestling for 2 seconds, she was able to push the pill into his mouth. Sean choked. 

            " What the…" he coughed. Stephanye held his mouth closed. Her eyes were impassive as she shifted the sleeve of her shirt. She stared at the silver hands moving in her watch. As it ticked 15 seconds, Stephanye felt Sean's body sag. As she let him fall slowly onto the floor, she held her gloved hand onto his neck to check his pulse. Satisfied in finding none, she clicked a few buttons on her watch. She held it over Sean, and took pictures. 

            The girls stared, paralyzed in shock. The blonde let her tape recorder slip out of her hand. 

            A crash sent Stephanye's gaze up to the window. She saw three figures scattering away. Cursing under her breath, she kicked Sean's body once for good measure, and ran out the door. She looked back once, and quickly scanned the room. " Good," she thought. She didn't make a mess. She just hated doing that. She ran quickly after the three figures, just stopping once to grab a black messenger bag leaning against the wall. She slung it on her, and reached into it, taking three objects. Quick, moving with skill, not thought, she threw the pins one by one. One by one, the three girls dropped like flies. Stephanye placed a gloved hand on their necks to check their pulses. Strong. The pins were to knock them and their recent memory out. 

With a sigh, Stephanye retraced her steps to see if she left any evidence behind. Just under the window, she found the source of the crash. Stooping, she picked it up. She rewound it a bit, before playing it. 

" Oh my god! Lip locking with Sean O'Conners! She is one lucky girl!" a voice whispered through the black box.

Stephanye's body slumped. With anger, she hurled the tape recorder into her black bag. Walking quickly to the gate, she swung herself over lightly with her gloved hand. As she walked pass, a tree blocked any passerbyer's view.  The glove came off. Continuing walking, she passed a pole. Green eyes were gone, replaced by blue ones. Passing behind a parked truck, the academy's jacket was gone; a black leather jacket in place. Finally, passing by the shadows of a store, the brown curls came off. Two blonde streamers of hair from two buns on her head flew in the wind. 

" Lucky girl," kept echoing in her mind. " Yeah right," her pale pink lips muttered. She hailed a cab. " To the nearest airport please," she told the drive.

" Where ya going?" the driver asked, attempting to make a conversation and perhaps a good tip. 

" Maryland," came the short reply.

" Getting' away from da crowds 'n' New York. Wha a lucky gal you are," the driver chirped.

" So I've been told," she replied, cutting the conversation short. " So, I've been told," she muttered under her breath, staring at the scenery passing by. 

To Be Continued…

A/N: Okay, another new fic. But not to worry this one is already finished, because I wrote this one in a notebook. I just have to type and upload them. Don't hurt me! I promise to finish my other fics toooo! Luv lots! REVIEW! ~ Jo


	2. Just like a Son

Of Mockingbirds and Mimics Vol. One 

Chapter **Two**: Just like a Son

            On the other side of New York, a young man came running out of his building. His firm chest in a wyfebeater and his athletic legs clothes in loose gray sweats, attracted female and a few male gazes everywhere. As he ran down his block, he waved and greeted his neighbors. His eyes narrowed onto an unsuspecting brunette. She was dressed in a short red sundress, and had pink tinted sunglasses on. When he ran by her, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into one of the many shadows in the alley.

            " Newsbreak: O'Conner's heir, dead at academy," she hissed. 

            The man's face did not show any emotion. " Any traces?" he muttered to the brunette. 

            " Yes. Word says it is the 'Little Rabbit'," she murmured. 

            The man's murky brown eyes deepened in color. " Have you told the boss yet?" he asked, no emotions showing in his voice.

            " Will contact him ASAP," she took it as an order. She pulled on a black jacket from out of nowhere, and she spun around the walk away. Before she could step out of the shadows, a silent bullet went straight through her head. Just as silent, the male strapped his gun back onto his leg and covered it with his pants. He pushed a button and spoke a few words. Soon a feminine voice sounded through it.

            " State your location Knight," the voice ordered impatiently.

            " Killed one of tycoon's pawns. Meet at airport," he ignored the request.

            " 'kay. Little Rabbit bouncin' out," the voice replied.

            * **CLICK** *

            The young man stepped lightly over the dead body, walked calmly onto the sunny sidewalk, and began jogging back to his apartment.

            " Why hello Sam dear!" an old woman chirped, as the young man passed his neighbor in the hallway of his building.

            He smiled. " Hello Miss Debose," he replied.

            " Why just look at you!" she cooed. " Your freckles are getting lighter since the first time I met you. How long ago was that?"

            " Just last week," he gave her a lopsided grin.

            " Well, already you're just like a son to me. Be good," the little lady smiled and ambled down the hallway.

            Sam's smile faded and he unlocked his door. As he made sure his door was locked, and that the blinds were down, he pulled off his blond wig. Tousled midnight black hair spilled out. He tugged at the skin on the bridge of his nose, and the tan freckles were gone. He moved his fingers to his eyes, and the brown contacts slid out. In place were dark blue eyes that surveyed the dim room. He took out a black trunk and removed its base. A silver briefcase gleamed back at him. 

To Be Cont'd….

AN: Ch.3 will come up as soon as I get enough reviews for this one. *grins sheepishly* I just love reviews, I'm vain yes I know. Hehe…

PS: They will meet in ch.3….


	3. Dynasty

Of Mockingbirds and Mimics Vol.1 

Chapter **Three**: Dynasty

            " Oh, where is that man," the blonde grumbled under her breath as she sipped her strawberry smoothie. She was sitting on one of the many pleather chairs in front of the gate. A pale pink stylish messanger bag replaced her black bag. Her blue eyes peered through their gold-rimmed glasses at a tall figure walking towards her. 

            She was sitting there nonchantly. She had taken her hair out of her two buns. Golden waves framed a heart-shaped face adorned with little circle glasses. Piercing blue eyes riveted towards him, and glossy pink lips smirked at his messy appearance. He felt his jaw twitch with annoyance. " So I was a little late," he pouted in his head. His eyes rolled under his black wraparound sunglasses. 

            She giggled to herself as she saw his jaw twitch. She knew he noticed her little smirk, and was probably rolling his eyes under those ridiculous dark shades. She stood up, and straightened her pale yellow knee-length skirt and white cotton halter-top. She grabbed her pink bag, and walked over to him. She stopped when her cream sandals were an inch from his black boots. She stood on tiptoes and whispered in his ear. " Why are you wearing those goddamn bloody shades?" 

            He felt himself grin at her little imitation of a British. " Because its absurdly bright in here Usako," he winced as he felt a pinch on his arm. 

            " We're not in Japan anymore, _Mamarou_," she mocked his name.

            " Fine _Serena_," he imitated her italics, " and it's _Darien_."

            She rolled her eyes. " Come on," she grabbed his arm and hurried him towards the open gate. 

            As they settled down onto their cool leather seats in first class, Darien couldn't but help notice their different appearances. He dressed in all black, and her in pastel colors. " Some things never change," he grinned as he leaned back and let his mind drift to the past. 

~`*`~

He was sitting on an ivory leather loveseat. Next to him was a silver table with a blue lamp on it. On the other side of it was an identical loveseat. One foot in front of him was a blank blue wall. Behind him was a blank blue wall. Suddenly the door to his left creaked opened. He looked down and saw a pair of white platform sneakers walk across the ivory throw rugs, and the gleaming wooden floor. As his eyes traveled up, he noticed no socks, smooth long legs, a pair of white cutoffs, a small light pink wyfebeater, and the silliest hairdo he ever saw. He didn't miss the smirk on the pink lips and the haughty uplift of the blonde's eyebrow as her eyes looked him over. " Anything interesting?" he asked coolly. 

            She continued to smirk. " What happened? Did someone die, or do you always dress like that in 101 degree weather?" she jeered in a light tone as if asking for the time. 

            He cocked an eyebrow up. Today, like other days, he wore all black. From his black boots, black baggy pants, to black muscle shirt, the only thing that stood out were his azure eyes. " Did you forget to dress today? Because it still looks like you're in your underwear and bra," he fired back at her.

            She laughed lightly, and crossed her legs as she plopped down onto the other loveseat. He liked her laugh, it sounded like little silver bells, and he permitted himself a small grin. 

            Suddenly the wall in front of them began moving. When it stopped, in front of them were large multi-screens of information, tons of electrical equipment, and a group of people, who looked exactly their age. A girl with cropped blue hair got up from her chair and walked over to the dumb fuddled couple. " Hello. My name is Ami. Welcome to Dynasty," she greeted. 

            Serena was the first to recover from the shock. " I'm Ser-" she began.

            " Serena Tenor. I know," Ami interjected. She held her hand to me. " Darien Shields. Hello. I suggest you follow me. I'm closing off the blue entrance now."

            We walked into the huge room filled with inventions beyond our imagination. Serena's hair kept brushing against my arm, as she turned her head every which way to take in all the scenery. It reminded me of my first thought of her silly hairdo. " Meatball Head," I whispered into her ear as I tugged one of the strands. She turned quickly and glared at me. " Why you-" she began furiously. 

            " Let me introduce you to the rest of the Dynasty crew," Ami interrupted smoothly. She motioned for the group to stand in a line. " This is Rei, head of martial arts," she waved at a stunning young woman with deep violet eyes and even darker hair. Rei parted her ruby lips and motioned to the tall man next to her. " This is Chad. My partner." 

            Chad's deep brown eyes sparkled. " I deal with dirt fighting. Not everyone fights nobly and everyone needs to understand that."

            Ami motioned a hand at three tall girls; one with wavy green hair, one with cropped golden hair, and another with long ebony hair and forest green highlights. " Michelle deals with all our water technology." She pointed to the delicate green-haired girl. " Amara's an expert with our automobiles and sword fighting." She nodded to the blonde female. " And Trista  handles our international affairs," she said about the tall woman. A slim girl, with ebony hair and purple highlights, stepped lightly out from behind Trista. Ami just noticed her. " This is Hotaru. She deals with the client's victims after you are done with them." 

            Suddenly, 5 other people ran in from the auto-sliding door. 

            " Sorry. Troubles," a young man apologized breathlessly. At Ami's nod he introduced himself. " I'm Greg. I deal with computer technology and inventions." 

            A tall brunette with curly hair stepped up. " I'm Lita. I'm an expert on electricity and martial arts. I'm also the only one who can cook here," she chuckled. 

            " Not true Lita!" a blond man shook his finger at her. " I'm Andrew. I'm a doctor and I can cook too," he glared playfully at Lita.

            The strong looking man next to him clasped his shoulder and laughed. " Better watch how you look at her," he joked. " I'm Ken. I do equipment and mechanics." He greeted.

            " Oh, you guys! Stop teasing!" a whimsical blonde giggled. " I'm Mina! I make all your disguises!" she chirped.

            " And as I said before, I'm Ami. I'm the head and brains behind Dynasty," she smiled slightly. She waved and everyone found a chair and sat down.

            " What's Dynasty?" Serena asked. 

            " It's sort of a company," Mina's mouth pouted as she tried to think of the correct definition.

            " We work for the United States. We find out the robber barons, the fake tycoons, and once they make a wrong step, we're on them," Lita grinned viciously.

            Ami added in smoothly," We need two agents. And we were told you two were the ebst. Serena you were trained in Serenity's Temple by Luna, the renowned spy. Artemis, Luna's old con partner, trained you, Darien from Endymion's Field. 

            " But what do we do?" I asked. Serena nodded in agreement. 

            " Each week you're a different person. Sometimes you are a mocking bird and sometimes you are a mimic," Trista replied, eyes deep. 

            " What's the difference?" Serena asked confused. 

            " It's a sin to kill a mockingbird, but sometimes what you do isn't so innocent, thusly a mimic," Amara explained seriously. 

            Serena and I saw back in deep thought. I was the first one to speak up. " What's in it for me?" I asked cautiously. 

            Ami regarded me calmly, and sat back, arms crossed. " What's in if for you…" she said. " Let me ask you something. When you find a bird caught onto something manmade, do you free it?" 

            " Yes," I answered suspicious.

            " Well, what was in it for you? Why did you take the time to free it?" she asked.

            " Because it needed your help," Serena answered for me, quietly. 

            " Yes. And Dynasty needs the best. We need your help," Ami looked at me. 

Serena looked at me. " I'll do it," Serena said. 

It surprised me when my voice echoed hers. " I'll do it too." 

            Ami's face lit up, making her look much younger than the stern, impassive female before. Mina grabbed Serena's hand and dragged her over to the right side of the room where a door slid open. The other girls, even Ami, ran after, trying to catch up. The guys and I looked at each other, and burst out laughing. 

            " She's one of a kind, Mina," I smiled.

            " Isn't she?" Andrew looked wistfully at the door. It hit me.

            " Are you guys dating?" I asked impulsively. 

            " Nope," Andrew looked sober. 

            " How long have you known each other?" 

            " The whole group?"

            " Um…sure."

            " Mina, Rei, Ami, and Lita trained at the Gaurdian Grounds. The other girls trained at the Outer Temples. We, all the guys, were trained at the Solitary Soldiers. We were all taught basic martial arts, and then split up to major in our specialities." 

            " How did you get together?" 

            The guys looked at each other, grinned, and said unanimously, " Diana."

            " Who?" I asked bemused. 

            " Diana, daughter of the fierce Luna and Artemis. She's in charge of the whole chain of groups; even the bad ones." 

            " And bad ones?" I echoed, truly confused. 

            " See a few years ago, Diana rebelled against her parents. She didn't want to live a different life each week. She formed a secret organization that just hunts and kills the spies working for her parents. So one day, Diana found herself on a mission. She caught this one little boy, but just couldn't kill him." 

            " Why not?" 

            " He said to her, ' I didn't chose this life, but someone needs to protect them.' And she looked him in the eyes and let him go. Before he left he said, ' you're a mockingbird yourself. You help other people, so it would just be a sin to kill you. So I won't'"  

            " Huh?" 

            " The boy was sent to kill her too, Darien."

            " Oh."

            " So, she formed Dynasty. The best special agents to protect the 'little people'"

            " Why's it called Dynasty?" 

            " I do not know."

            " Hmm…" I sat back and thought.

            " Anyways, let's get you to your room…would you like some orange juice?" 

            " Huh?"

            " Sir? Sir? Would you like some orange juice? Sir? Sir?"

            I jolted awake. 

To Be Cont'd…

AN: So, do you guys like it so far? -_- I'm not getting too many reviews. 

PS: What is Pluto's NA name? Is it Trista? I don't remember!


	4. Peeping Toms

Of Mockingbirds and Mimics Vol.1 

Chapter **Four**: Peeping Toms

            A bemused flight attendant was staring into my eyes. " I was wondering if you would like anything to drink. Orange Juice?" she asked, holding up a pitcher.

            Serena leaned over me, her hair draping over the armrest and my lap. She peered at the menu the flight attendant handed me. " I'll have parmesan chicken with spaghetti with basil tomatoes on the side. I'll have a green salad as my appetizer. Oh, and a double fudge cookies and cream sundae," Serena ordered.

            The flight attendant stared at her in amazement. " How do you stay so thin?" she asked.

            " Exercise," Serena answered promptly. " I ran this morning." Serena winked at me.

            I chuckled, knowing exactly what kind of running she did. 

The flight attendant looked at me and her eyelashes began batting. She dove onto me like a vulture, in my mind. " And what would you like?" she cooed.

I stifled a groan. This was unbelievable; she was flirting with me; on first class to boot! " I'll have the same, except instead of the sundae, I'll have two scoops of Rocky Road ice cream," I said. 

She smiled and made an effort to brush my arm when she plucked the menu from Serena's hand. " I'll be back soon," she purred to me. 

" Gee, great! I'll be waiting!" Serena chirped.

The flight attendant blinked and stared helplessly at me. I averted my eyes and subdued a chuckle. 

" Well then," she said and stalked off. 

With a sigh Serena leaned her forehead against my shoulder. With her face buried in my shoulder, she asked me how my assignment was. 

" Oh loads of fun," I replied dryly.

Serena sat straight up. " Now where have I heard that before?" she murmured. 

I pursed my lips in mock thought. 

" Oh right! When the girls were first showing me my room!" Serena smiled and launched into the role of storytelling. " I walked into a large, bare room. I mean it was humungous but full of nothing." 

~`*`~

" Is this my room?" I asked skeptically.

            The girls laughed lightly. Ami walked over to a spot on the wall. She pressed her hand against it, and a blue outline of her hand appeared. " Open," she ordered, with her hand on the wall.        

            I stared at amazement as a piece of the wall flipped over and a screen shone. " Serena," Ami beckoned, " So, what do you want your room to look like? Let's start bottom up." 

            So we did. Using the touch-tone screen, I decided on a hardwood floor. The bare room floor was suddenly gleaming of wood. I had so much fun decided my room. IT had bay windows with a cushioned seat, and even my own bathroom. The girls turned out to be really friendly, despite their intimidating appearance before. 

            " Well, Serena we have some things to check on. Stay here for the time being and we'll see you, formally dressed, for your first dinner downstairs at seven, " Ami said. 

            " Oh, it'll be loads of fun," Lita muttered sarcastically to me after the other girls filed out. Giving me a wink, she walked out too. 

            I looked at my digital clock on my wooden nightstand; it flashed 5:30 pm. With a tired sigh, I crossed the wooden floor, the peach throw rugs, and collapsed on my bed. I wrapped myself into my page peach comforter with splatters of white flowers. I leaned my head on the fluffy white pillow and stared at my surroundings. There were two doors. One led to my bathroom and another to the hallway. They stood opposite from one another. Between them, lined against the walls, were my walk-in-closet-, vanity, empty bookcase, and a few decorative peach throw rugs scattered on the floor. I stared at the four posts on my bed, and daydreamed a little. After a nice dream of saving the world, I rolled over and stared at the clock again. It's blue numbers told me it was 6:12 and time to shower and get read. I walked across the smooth floor and turned the knob. I gasped at the sight in front of me. 

            On the right side was a shower, and in front of me were a few marble steps that led to a tub. To my left was a large mirror, sink, and a little rolling stool. There were two small doors. The first one opened to a toilet and a small sink. The other one led to a vast pile of fluffy peach colored towels, bathrobes, soap, and every bath accessory you would ever need. I suppressed a squeal and began to pick. 

            I put a toe in the water and bubbled filled tub. Gratefully, I submerged myself into the sweet peach aroma. Using a body pouf, I scrubbed myself clean. When I got out of the tub and into my robe, I noticed a few bubbles sticking to me. I turned on the water in the shower and rinsed myself off. Grabbing a towel, I dried my body and wrapped on my white cotton robe with peach blossom designs. 

            Stepping into my room, I walked into my closet. I gaped once again at the image before me. Clothes everywhere, shoes, and a dresser in the middle. Walking around the dresser, I touched the soft clothes. After a bit, I discarded the rest, and chose a dress the color, yet again peach. It had two thin straps that criss-crossed at my back, and a plunging V-neck. Draping that over my arms, I went to inspect the dresser. I found undergarments. Picking up my necessities from it, I made my last stop at the shoe section. I chose strappy heels with matching color, and left the closet wistfully. 

            I put my dress on in front of my vanity mirror. It fell just below my knees. Putting on my heels, I sat on my little tool to decided what accessories to add. I a jar on my vanity table, I found ribbons and clips, and in another I found small dried blossoms. An idea formed in my head. Taking a look at my clock, I found that I only had 15 minutes left. Rushing, I ran back into the bathroom. 

~`*`~

Darien smiled in remembrance. The story had stopped. Serena had fallen asleep in the middle of her story. It wasn't that the story was boring; it was the fact that even Serena can get long winded. Tucking a blanket around her, he remembers their first dinner at Dynasty fondly. 

~`*`~

I was nervous and arrived fifteen minutes early. Sitting myself down where Trista pointed, I found my outfit blending in with the rest of the guys. I had on a crisp, white Oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up half way and black slacks. I brushed my black hair off my forehead impatiently. The place in front of me was empty. It was Serena's place presumingly. " Where is she?" I grumbled in my head. A clatter at the front of the entrance answered me. Serena walked in tentatively. 

            " I hope I'm not late," she smiled nervously. 

            " Not at all," Ami replied gracefully. " Sit"

            I felt a nudge from Andrew next to me and closed my mouth. Serena was definitely a vision of beauty. Her hair was loose in slight waves with ribbons, white, and peach little flowers woven in. It matched her dress that hugged her figure oh-so-well. As she sat across of me, I noticed that she didn't have any make up, unlike the other girls. There was a faint blush on her cheeks, but I knew that was probably from her running to dinner. 

            Lita walked in with Ken and Rei and Chad in tow. Although they were dressed up too, they carried the food out. As soon as all the food was set down, they seated themselves. I chuckled at Serena's enlarged eyes at the delicious food in front of her. I believe that Rei's dignified and graceful appearance stopped her from drooling. The food almost made even me drool, too. 

            Next to my empty, gleaming plate was a clear bowl filled with salad. Mixed in were shrimp, cheese, tomatoes, and other things I couldn't recognize, like the odd dressing. In front of me were platters of Salisbury steak, lemon chicken, bake potatoes with cheese, and all the wonderful dishes your mouth ever watered for. 

            " Let's eat. Serena and Darien, tomorrow dinner will be more relaxed. You can come down in pjs, whatever. Oh, and everyday we alternate who cooks and who washes. Newbies wash tonight. It's a tradition just like dressing up on the first dinner," Ami explained between bites of lemon chicken. 

            " Oo0o!" Mina squealed. " Let's have a sleepover!"

            Everyone laughed amused, not cruelly. Even I permitted myself a laugh or two. 

            " Not tonight. Trista, Hotaru, Michelle, and I have got to finish our assignment; maybe in a few more weeks. We'll be leaving tonight," Amara said apologetically. 

            Mina, I found out, always had a lot to say. Serena and her bonded quickly. In fact almost everyone joined into the two blondes lively conversation. Rei was the only one to sit quietly and eat. Her dark purple eyes when looking at me seemed to see everything. Soon dinner was over all too fast, and everyone retired to his or her rooms. I was glad to go to mine. I had nothing better in mind to do, then curl up on my bed, and stare at the flames in the fireplace before it. Unfortunately, the guys had other ideas in mind. 

            " Hey, Darien," Andrew hissed. " The rest of the girls are going to hang out in Ami's bathroom. We're going to sneak in and surprise them!"

            I was confused. Sure, hanging out in someone's house or even their bedroom was okay, but their bathroom? When the guys and I slipped into her room, pass her security lock somehow; we peeked in through the bathroom door crack. I was astounded. What a bathroom! There was a large Jacuzzi in the corner and a large tub of bubbles. There was even a mini pool. All the girls were dressed in solid color bikinis; very skimpy bikinis, judging from the guys' drool. Suddenly, Serena walked in and all the attention was on her. Her golden-hair was loose in waves down her back. She adorned a dark peach color bikini that just hugged every single curve, leaving little room for imagination.

            " Wow," all the guys murmured.

            I leaned in, to try and get a better view. We all tumbled into the bathroom without warning. 

To be Cont'd….

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed…please review again! I also forgot to mention the fact that I was hoping to get at least 500 reviews for my fic, When Sunlight meets Moonlight, and it'll be cool if you read the fic ( if you haven't already) and reviewed. ^^;; Also, The Ghost of Us has 59 reivews, and I'm dying for that to turn into a 60. Well! I know…little vain me wanting reviews.. I can't help it! A certain writer **ahem** Makie, influenced me! Well, new chap will be up as soon as I type it! Thanks again! 


End file.
